Karma
by mamadoom823
Summary: RukiXShou I do not own any of the Gazette or Alice Nine. Part 3 in a smut trilogy. Set after Dueling Guitarists & Drummer's Like to Bang Epilogue. Ruki is a hardcore player and doesn't seem ready to give it up. Shou challenges him to go out for one month without sex. What happens when Karma steps in?
1. Chapter 1

Karma RukiX?  
Part 1

Ruki rolled out of the bed and reached for his discarded pants. Slipped them on, lit a smoke and looked for the rest of his clothes in the dark bedroom. Sock one, under the bed of course, sock two, hanging over the lamp naturally, shirt, almost in the hallway just like always. Damn, this was getting so fucking routine, he thought. He looked back at the bed and saw that Miyavi was awake and watching him. "Leaving already?" Miyavi asked dryly.  
"Obviously. Just go back to sleep. I'll call you later."  
"No you won't."  
"I just said I would, dammit," Ruki said getting irritated.  
"Yeah but we both know it's bullshit. I've heard it enough times to know what this is, Ruki. Hell, everyone told me this was going to happen. First you don't call for days. Then you start making excuses not to come over. When you do come over it's wild sex and then you're gone. Just like every other guy you've been with in the past year."  
"Is there a point to this little chat?"  
"Go home, Ruki. Don't bother calling again. Have a nice life, if you can," he said. As Ruki turned to leave he had one parting shot. "I really hope I'm around to see it when Karma bitch slaps your ass."  
"Whatever."

That had been a week ago and Ruki was more than ready to move on. He flipped through his little black book and sighed as he noted that most of the names in it had been crossed out. Definately time to hit the clubs and get a few new names and numbers. He went through his overstocked wardrobe and selected the perfect outfit for the night. Tight black slacks, loose white button up topped with a fitted black vest. Damn he looked good.  
He arrived at one of his favorite clubs and was shown right in. Smiling and nodding at people he knew, he made his way to the bar. While the bartender was filling his drink he looked over the crowd of people swarming the dance floor. This place was as packed as ever and hopefully by the end of the night his book would be full as well. As he took his drink he saw a face on the far side of the club that he hadn't seen in a while. Must be my lucky night, he thought as he made his way through the pulsating dancers. He had to stop and grind on a few of the bodies in the mob and managed to get three numbers before he broke through on the other side of the floor at last. "Well who do we have here?" he asked as he grabbed the taller man's ass.  
"Ruki, long time man."  
"Too long. Why don't we ditch this place? We can go back to my place and catch up."  
"Thanks but I'll pass. Aren't you and Miyavi together?"  
"Not anymore."  
"Really? Since when?"  
"Oh, last week some time so I'm a free man again."  
"Not wasting any time replacing him, huh?"  
"Hey, it's been a week. So what do you say? My place isn't far," he said with a wink.  
"No thanks. I'm not interested in being your flavor of the week."  
"That's kinda harsh don't you think?"  
"Not at all. I've seen the way you go through lovers. Hell, some of them might as well have been tissues. Use 'em once and throw them away. Like I said, no thanks."  
"I've never had any complaints."  
"Yeah? That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you don't answer their calls after you've added the next notch on your bedpost would it?"  
"Tell you what," Ruki said seductively as he tore a blank page out of his black book. He wrote his number on it and slipped it into the other mans shirt pocket. "Here's my number. Call me if you change your mind. I promise I'll answer."  
The other smiled as he pulled the page out of his pocket. He place one booted foot on the rung of a nearby barstool. Smirking he rubbed the paper from the crack of his ass forward until he cupped his cock. He handed the paper back to a thoroughly turned on Ruki.  
"You can keep this. That's as close to having me as you're gonna get," he said as he walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Karma Part 2 RukiX?

Two weeks, Ruki thought. It had been two weeks since he been to the club and for whatever reason he couldn't get the other man out of his mind. Two weeks and eight, or was it nine, partners later and all he could think of was the sneer on the mans face. The way he had rubbed the notebook page between his legs before giving it back. He really needed to head back to the club again seeing how he'd already gone through the numbers he added last time. Too bad none of them were worth keeping. Going through his clothing again he pulled out a few things at random and laid them on the bed. He wanted to find the perfect outfit as always but tonight he wanted, no needed, that extra little something that would have them all on their knees.  
He kept the tight black pants because he knew that he looked damned good in them. They black, white and even the silver tops went back in the closet. Red, he decided, was the color for tonight. He pulled out a soft, handmade, red silk top and chose a thin black tie to go with it. A black leather belt with silver scrollwork and shiny black dress shoes were added. Crossing to his dresser he open a laquered box that held rings. The first had a wide band to hold the large onyx stone that had a star shaped inlay of ruby. Another ring that was simple braided silver was selected. The third ring was silver as well but had black etchings around the edges. The fourth and final ring was a band of hematite.  
From another box he pulled out a thick, silver chained necklace with a pendant that matched the first ring. He added a watch with silver band to one wrist and a bracelet with several light catching charms to the other to complete his outfit. He checked his reflection in the full length mirror on his closet and nodded in satisfaction. Whoever had said clothes make the man must have been thinking of him.  
He grabbed his wallet, keys and little black book as he left his immaculate apartment. That crazy American song 'Sexy and I know it' was playing through his mind as he headed to the club. Again he was shown directly in and was immediately surrounded by the throbbing music. Making his way to the bar for a drink he scanned the crowd like a hunting selecting its prey. So many options, so few pages remaining in his book.  
There on the dance floor he saw the face that had been consuming so many of waking and sleeping hours. He glanced at the mirror behind the bar and winked at himself. No way was he letting that one slip away from him a second time. Oh yeah, he'd have him bent over the back of his couch before the night was over.  
When his drink arrived he knocked it back and headed towards the figure retreating from the dance floor. He spared a glance at the mans dance partner and choked on a laugh. Nothing to worry about since he knew that Nao was with Saga and no way would he even think about cheating. Those two were about as inseperable as Ruki own bandmates. Looking around the edge of the dance floor he spotted Saga watching his lover with an indulgent look. He made his way over to the table that the three men had sat at. Smiling as he walked towards them he wondered if having the two lovers around would help or hinder him in getting what he wanted. Only one way to find out for sure. He stopped at the table and greeted the two lovebirds who were just breaking from a sloppy kiss.  
"Hello Nao, Saga. I haven't seen you two in a while. How are things?"  
"Hiya Ruki," Nao said with a laugh. "Things are going good. Really good."  
"So I heard you ended it with Miyavi a few weeks ago," Saga added.  
"Well he broke it off actually," Ruki corrected. It was true technically. "You seem to be taking it pretty well. How long were you two together for again?" Nao asked.  
"A couple months although he did spend about half that time on the road."  
"That long? That must be a record for you," Shou said flatly.  
"I don't really keep score that way. It's not how long you're with someone that counts. It's more about how much you enjoy your time together."  
"Ah, that would explain why more than half your boy toys only last a day or two."  
"Shou," Nao admonished. "No need to be so cold about it."  
"Hey," Ruki said defensively. "I can't help it if I haven't found that one special guy yet."  
"Please, Ruki. You're too busy looking for Mr. Right Now to even think about finding Mr. Right." Shou mocked.  
"You know what they say. All the good ones are either taken or straight," he said pointedly.  
"Alright you two," Saga said before things got worse. "Play nice."  
"Maybe they should skip the fight and just get to the kiss and make up part," said Nao, earning a glare from his vocalist.  
"No thanks. I'm not into sloppy seconds and well, Ruki's like a playground slide. It might be fun going on but everybody else has already had a turn and the ride is always over way too soon."  
"Uh, Shou? Have you two had a thing in the past?" Nao asked confused by his friends venom.  
"Not in his wettest and wildest dreams," Shou practically spat.  
"What exactly is your problem with me?" Ruki asked angerly. "I've never done anything to you so what's the big deal?"  
"You use people Ruki. You find a guy you want, dote on him until you get him and then once the newness is gone so is he. The only reason you lasted more than a couple weeks with Miyavi is, like you said, he was on tour half the time you were together."  
"If I'm such a dick then why do I still have guys lining up for the chance to get in my bed? Or is this all just you being jealous because you wish you were?"  
"Oh shit," said both Nao and Saga.  
"Jealous? Of what? Some over sexed little egomaniac? The nameless faceless partners that don't have any pride and will take whatever crumbs you throw them? I don't fucking think so.  
"You have nothing to be jealous of. Hell you have nothing, end of story. At the end of the day when I go home I'm happy with my life. At the end of your day what do you have? A little black book full of numbers to keep you company.  
"You said earlier that you haven't found that one special guy. You're never going to find him either the way you act. I would say you're the 'love em and leave em' kind but you never even bother with the loving part. It's more like 'fuck em and leave em' for you, isn't it?"  
Ruki just stared at the other man. "See, you don't even try to deny it. I'm outta here guys," he said as he turned his attention to his friends. "Later Shou," Nao said. "Take it easy man," Saga added.  
Shou got up from the table and started for the exit without a backward glance. If he had looked back he would have seen that Ruki was stalking him. He would have the the worried look on Nao's face or the amused look on Saga's face. He left the crowded club behind him glad for the quiet evening. He headed for his car intent on leaving the ruined night out with his friends behind him, when he felt a hand on his arm forcing him to stop. It figured that Ruki wouldn't have been able to just let it drop. He was nothing if not persistant.  
"What do you want now Ruki?" he asked impatiently. "The same thing I wanted two weeks ago. You."  
"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I would waste my time on you."  
"Not even a few hours?" Ruki asked devilishly.  
"That's exactly what I was talking about in the club. If I thought for a second that you were after more than an easy lay it might be different. But with you it's all about the sex. I'd bet that you wouldn't last two weeks without it."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Think about it for a minute. When was the last time you went for more than a few days, let alone two weeks, without having sex?"  
"Hey, I've gone a lot longer than two weeks in the past. I just choose not to go that long right now."  
"Yeah whatever," he said as he turned to leave.  
"What would you bet?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You said you'd bet that I couldn't go two weeks without sex. What would you bet?"  
"It's just a figure of speech. Besides, you don't have anything I want."  
"Too bad."  
"It's not like I'd believe you if you told me anyhow."  
"Ouch. Kick me while I'm down why don't you?"  
"Just go away Ruki. I'm not interested."  
"Aww come on. Not even a little bit?"  
"How about this? Okay, yes you're good looking and yes I've heard the sex is great. The problem is that it's just sex. I'm looking for a lot more than that or I might have said yes."  
"I knew it."  
"Yeah well like I said, I want more than just sex."  
"Like what?"  
"Commitment? Companionship? Love? Just a few of the things that you seem to avoid like the plague."  
"I'm not all that bad."  
"Yes, you are."  
"You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Since that night two weeks ago, you're the only one I've thought about."  
"Normally that would impress me. Too bad I know you've slept with at least three different guys since then."  
"What's it going to take to get you to go out with me at least once?" Ruki asked suddenly going from playful to serious.  
"Hmm," Shou considered it for a few minutes. "Alright. Like I said though, I'm looking for more in a relationship."  
"Just tell me already," he said as he started bouncing in place.  
"First of all, I want a month, not just a night."  
Ruki grinned at that.  
"Without sex."  
"What?"  
"Second, no just getting together at your place or mine. I want to actually go out and do things."  
"But no,"  
"If at the end of that month, I think you're actually serious about this then, and only then will we have sex."  
"But, but, but," Ruki stammered.  
"Those are my conditions. Take it or leave it," he said with a smirk.  
"What happened to two weeks though?" Ruki asked sullenly.  
"That was for the sake of arguement. I'm still waiting for an answer."  
"Fine. One month, no sex. Going out and doing things together."  
"Do you honestly think you can do that? Don't waste my time if you don't"  
Ruki looked him up and down for a minute, then walked around him before stopping and smiling. "Oh yeah. I got this."  
"If you're sure,"Shou said again. At Ruki's nod he pulled a piece of paper out of the bag he always carried and wrote his number on it. He handed the paper over hesitantly. "I guess give me a call then."  
"This isn't part of the whole 'no sex' thing is it?" he asked as he pulled the taller man down for a quick, searing kiss.  
"Uh, no. I guess not."  
"Good." 


	3. Chapter 3

Karma RukiXShou Part 3

One month with the same person but no sex? How hard could that possibly be, Ruki had asked himself as he went home. Apparently Shou was planning to make it as difficult as humanly possible. The whole spending time together thing was all well and good but damn. The more Ruki saw of him the more he wanted him. But of course there was no changing Shou's mind on that subject.  
He was wondering vaguely what torture was in store for him today. Since his idea of a 'date' generally involved a good amount of time in his apartment he didn't have much of a say in what they each day. The worst had been yesterdays walk in the summer heat just to talk. The talking part hadn't been so bad but the temperature had been brutal. Please let today be an indoors kind of day, he mentally begged as his phone alerted him to a text. *Meet me out front in 5. Wear comfortable walking shoes.*  
Crap. That didn't sound very promising at all. Ruki looked down at his old blue jeans and rather dubious tshirt and decided that the look went well with the 'comfortable walking shoes' theme for the day. He took a pair of sneakers from his closet and headed for the door. Locking up as he left, he pasted a smile on his face and went to wait for his date. Shou pulled up as Ruki came out of his building and smiled at the shorter man. He thought the blonde looked more like somebody headed to the dentist than out on a date with the grimace he was wearing. As soon as the other vocalist got in the car he leaned over for the usual devastating kiss. After he sat back and buckled in Shou put the car in gear and eased into traffic.  
"So, where to today?" Ruki asked a few minutes later. "It's a surprise," he said with a laugh.  
"That's what you say every day," Ruki sighed. "How about a hint?"  
"Nope."  
"Just a little one?"  
"No hints."  
"Aww c'mon Shou."  
"No way. I promise that you'll have fun though."  
"Hmm, are we going shopping?"  
"What? Why whould you think that?"  
"Because I like shopping and it's probably the second most fun thing I can think of."  
"I'll keep that in mind but no we aren't going shopping."  
"Not shopping. Not sex. Karaoke maybe?"  
"No more fishing, Ruki. You'll find out when we get there."  
"Damn."  
"Here, put this on," he said as he handed Ruki a long strip of cloth.  
"The hell? I'm not pretending to be Reita."  
"What?! It's a blindfold dummy," he said as he burst into laughter.  
"Seriously? Is it that bad?"  
"Just do it already."  
"Fine. This had better be one hell of a surprise."  
"It's a good one. We're almost there."  
Ruki sat back in the seat with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting slighty. He wasn't sure after yesterday that he trusted the others idea of run. When the car came to a stop he reached up to take off the blindfold only to have Shou slap his hands away and tell him to wait just a little longer. He waited while the taller man came around and helped him out. Shou took his hand and led him towards their destination. He listened intently to the sounds around him trying to figure out where they could be. Two sounds stood out from all the others. Children yelling and laughing and something that sounded suspiciously like lawn mower engines. Where the hell were they and how could this possably be a good surprise?  
They came to a brief stop before heading into a building that thankfully had air conditioning. Unfortunately it also had the overwhelming sound of children and adults yelling, screaming and occasionally crying. There were also the unmistakable sounds of video games being played. He felt the blindfold being untied and smiled when he got his first look around. They were at an arcade that had go carts and mini golf outside. "You were right. This is a good surprise," he said as he pulled the brunette down for a quick kiss. "So what should we do first?"  
"How about a round of mini golf to start things off?"  
"That sounds good to me. Ikuzo."  
They got their clubs and balls and headed out back to the mini golf course and decided on doing all 18 holes. Ruki won and claimed a victory kiss before they headed back inside to eat at the snack bar. They went out to the go karts and it was Shou's turn to win. After claiming his kiss they went inside again and took turns defeating each other at the video games. They ran out of games to play and were tied for wins. Shou suggested they play one last game to determine a victor. Ruki added that loser should make dinner and they decided on a game randomly. It was a close game but Shou won and they headed back to Ruki's. It was the first time that the other had ever been past the front door. He had refused to go in until now saying that they needed to get to where ever they were going. Ruki enjoyed showing off his place and led the taller man around before he went into the kitchen to make dinner. They talked as they ate and ended up on the couch afterwards watching television. Ruki decided that the show they were watching was incredibly boring and turned his attention to his boyfriend instead. He turned so that he was facing the taller man started nuzzling against his neck. Then he kissed his way up to the others jaw and nipped his earlobe before moving to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the corner of the tempting mouth before biting and teasing the full lower lip. He licked at the seam asking for and recieving entrance. He took his time exploring the brunettes mouth with his tongue while his hands began roaming the others chest. Their tongues glided together, brushing against teeth and gums. Ruki moved so that he was mostly sitting on the taller man before sliding his hands underneath his shirt. He found the small, flat nipples and ran his fingers back and forth against them as they hardened. When he rolled them between his finger and thumb he heard the brunette moan deep in his throat. He broke the kiss and worked his way back down the neck to the hollow of the collarbone. He alternated between licking, biting and sucking there as he continued to play with the others sensative nipples. The subtle moans steadily built into pleasure laced groans the longer he teased. His mouth trailed across the pale neck to the other collar and repeated the pattern of licking, biting and sucking. He rocked his hips rubbing his aching cock into the others causing both of them to shudder. He couldn't help the disappointed sigh when the man under him shifted away slightly. "Enough," Shou said huskily as he covered Ruki's hands with his own. "It's barely been a week, let alone a month."  
"I know. Trust me, I know," he replied as he settled back on the couch.  
"Then you know that's not going to lead anywhere."  
"It doesn't have to, cupcake. Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss."  
"As long as you know that and don't ever call me cupcake again."  
"Aww, c'mon Shou, I like cupcakes. Especially the ones with the creamy filling."  
"No way," he said as he stood up and stretched. "It's getting late. I'm going to go home now before I give in to the urge to smack your thick head."  
"Fine, if that's how you going to be," he got up and walked the brunette to the door. "Before you go I just wanted to tell you that I did have fun today."  
"Me too."  
"Honestly I think that was the best date I've had in a long time. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to do that kind of stuff."  
"Good. I'll see what else I can think of. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, see you," he said after stealing a quick kiss.  
He closed the door after Shou disappeared from sight and leaned against it. He had meant what he said about having fun on their date. It really had been a long time since he had enjoyed spending time with someone like that. He pushed himself off the door before locking it and heading to bed. If they had more dates like this then he supposed it wouldn't be that difficult to wait a few more weeks after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Karma RukiXShou Part 4

The last few days had been interesting for Ruki. He was honestly looking forward to seeing what Shou came up with for them to do each day. The day before they had gone to the beach and flown kites. Until the storm had started and their kites had gotten tangled together causing them to crash into the ocean. They had draged the ruined kites out and run to Shou's car, laughing and tripping through the blinding deluge.  
They had waited out the worst of the strorm in the car listening to and singing along with the radio. On the ride back from the beach Shou had impulsively pulled into an ice cream parlor. They ended up sharing a large sundae with everything but strawberries on it. Somehow they had managed to eat the entire frozen treat while they talked about movies they liked and disliked. As he had lain in bed that night, unable to sleep because of the stomach ache the ice cream had left him with, he realized that he hadn't even thought about sex while they had been out. He had sat up in bed as the shock had washed over him. Then he had run to the bathroom as his stomach rejected too much sweets and the sudden movement. That's it, he'd thought, no more ice cream sundaes ever again.  
Other than the fact that he had gotten sick afterwards he had enjoyed the date. He was having more fun spending time with Shou than he had thought possible without sex being involved. He smiled as he heard the text alert from his phone. He checked the message to make sure he didn't need to change before he left. *Shorts and sandals cause it's hot out. See you in 5 ;)*  
Last week he would have worried after reading that but not now. He headed into the bedroom and hurriedly changed into shorts and a light weight top before exchanging his sneakers for the suggested sandals. He pulled his keys and wallet out of the discarded jeans and headed for the door with a grin. As he opened the door his grin quickly faded. He vaguely remembered the dark haired man on the other side of the door whose hand was poised to knock. They had met at the club a few weeks ago but Ruki couldn't remember the others name. It had been during that time when Shou was the only one really on his mind. "Hey, uh.." Ruki began.  
"Koga," the other replied with a smile.  
"Right, Koga. Look right now isn't really a good time for me. I'm meeting with someone in a few. Maybe I could call you later?" he tried.  
"You said you were going to call three weeks ago," Koga said as he ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair. "You never did."  
"Really? Sorry about that. I've been kind of busy lately," he hedged. He hoped this didn't take too long because Shou would be here any minute. "I really do need to get going though."  
"I waited for you for three weeks. However you're meeting will just have to wait their turn," he said as he pulled a knife out from behind his back. He pushed his way in and held the sharp looking blade in front of Ruki's very wide eyes.  
"Why don't you put that knife down and we'll talk?"  
"I think I'll hold on to it for now, thanks. But by all means let's talk. You can tell me why you never bothered to call and who it is that you're rushing off to be with. You can tell me what he's got that I don't and when I'm done with you I'll take care of him."  
"There's no reason for him to get involved in this. This is just between us," Ruki said nervously. He didn't want this psycho going anywhere near Shou. Just as he thought that he saw the other vocalist come around the corner and head towards them. Crap.  
"You're right. We don't have to involve you're boyfriend in this," he said as he noticed the shorter mans eyes look beyond him. He glanced briefly over his shoulder and saw someone coming. "That must be him now. Get rid of him and maybe, just maybe, I'll leave him alone."  
"You better leave him out of this," he hissed before he spoke to a confused looking Shou. "Hey cupcake. Uh, this is Koga. Sorry that I forgot to tell you he was coming over. Raincheck?"  
"Raincheck? Are you fucking kidding me? Go to hell Ruki and burn my number while you're there. I never want to see or hear from you again you bastard," he said before turning to leave.  
"Aww come on. Don't be like that," he called after the retreating vocalist. The hurt in his voice and tears in his eyes cut into Ruki much like the knife Koga was holding under his heart threatened to. "There, he's gone now so you can move the knife."  
"Tsk tsk. I'm the one with the knife so I'll say what goes. Now you're going to do exactly what I say or I'll have to go find that pretty boyfriend of yours. Inside and close the door. Lock it, we don't want any interuptions now do we," he said with a smile.  
Ruki did as he was told while acid burned his stomach in a mixture of fear and anger. It was only the fear of what this sick bastard would do to Shou that kept him from lashing out. Koga slid the knife under the hem of the shirt and cut it as well as the shorter mans chest. He smiled at the thin line of blood now running down the pale skin. "I think I like you in red," Koga said as he traced another line into the blondes chest. "Now strip."  
Ruki shrugged out of the ruined shirt and dropped his shorts and boxers. He looked up at the taller man as he waited for the next order.  
"Now undress me," he said with a smirk. When the vocalist bent down and removed his shorts Koga stopped him from getting back to his feet. "Suck me off first. Make me feel good again."  
Ruki tried not to gag as he took the other mans cock into his mouth. He did his best to ignore the moaning and groaning coming from the other man. This was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. He tried closing his eyes but kept seeing Shou's face just before he left. A few minutes later he felt the other man tensing and braced himself for what was about to happen. Koga reached down and wrapped a fist in the pale blonde hair and pulled the shorter man to his feet. He let the tip of the knife leave a third line down the others chest and stomach. He stopped himself before trailing any further down since he had plans for that part of the anatomy still. "Now let's move over to there," he said as he pointed with the knife. He sat down on the arm of the white couch. "Now touch yourself. You're not even hard yet."  
"Gee, I wonder why that is? I normally get a raging hard on when somebody's holding a knife on me," Ruki said drolly as he stroked himself. He tried for several minutes but it was no good. For the first time in his entire life he couldn't get aroused. Koga had noticed that the petite vocalist was having an issue and began to get impatient. He brushed his hand away and began stroking the cock for himself. It didn't do him any good though as Ruki wasn't getting even the least bit hard. "What the hell Ruki? Is this because of him? What the fuck is so special about that son of a bitch?" he screamed.  
"Or it could have to do with the fact that I don't find having my life threatened a turn on," Ruki said flatly.  
The taller man looked him in the eyes and when he saw that there wasn't even a hint of desire there he lost his temper. He shrieked as he brought the knife up and plunged it repeatedly into the shorter man. Ruki tried to back away but the pain was too intense and he dropped to the ground. "I was thinking of leaving your new lover out of this but not now. I'll make him pay for stealing you away from me," Koga said as he threw his clothes on. Looking across the room to where the other man lay he brought the knife to his face and licked the blood from it before leaving.  
Ruki fought the urge to pass out and slowly made his way to his phone in the discarded shorts. He had to get to it before he lost consciousness. His vision was blurry as he pulled the phone out and it took him longer than he would have liked to find the number he wanted. He shouldn't have been surprised that Shou wouldn't answer him. He punched in another number almost desperately. "Moshi moshi," Kai answered after the first ring.  
"Kai," he gasped out. "Listen, I need you to find Shou. He won't answer me and he's in danger."  
"Ruki? What's the matter?" Kai asked instantly worried.  
"Just find him Kai. There's this guy, Koga, looking for him and he's got a knife. Just find Shou and make sure he's safe for me. Please?"  
"Ruki? Are you hurt? Have you called an ambulance?"  
"I'll call in a sec, k. Promise you'll find Shou, huh?"  
"Fine, I'll find him. Just hang in there," Kai said as he rushed into the bedroom. He shook Reita awake and told him to call an ambulance for their friend. "Just stay with me Ruki. Helps on the way."  
"Don't worry bout me. Find... find Shou," he said as he gave in to the blackness. 


	5. Chapter 5

Karma RukiXShou Part 5

"Rei, stay on the line with Ruki until the medics get there," Kai said as he switched phones with the bassist. "I need to get somebody over there now and I need to find Shou before something happens to him too."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Aoi," he said as the guitarist answered. He kissed his blonde lover as he began pacing. "I need you and Uruha to get over to Ruki's place right now."  
"What's wrong?" Aoi asked when he heard the worry in Kai's voice.  
"I'm not certain, but I think he was stabbed. He just called me and said that some guy named Koga had a knife and Shou was in danger. He sounded pretty bad and now he's not responding."  
"Oh gods. Do we know if he called for help?"  
"I had Reita call just in case. They're already on the way. Just get over there and let me know what's going on."  
"You've got it," he said. Kai could hear him calling for Uruha as he disconnected. While he had been on the phone Kai had called up a file on his computer that had the contact information for some of the other bands they worked with. He opened the file for Shou and tried calling him. He started to worry when he didn't get an answer after four calls. He scrolled through the file and pulled up Nao's number. The other drummer answered on the third ring.  
"Moshi moshi," Nao greeted.  
"Nao, it's Kai. Have you heard from Shou today?"  
"Yeah. He's here with me and Saga. What the hell is Ruki's problem? Shou went over to his place,"  
"Nao, listen to me!" Kai interupted. "Something happened to Ruki. He called me and said Shou's in danger."  
"Nani?"  
"I don't know exactly what's going on but he said something about a guy named Koga having a knife and Shou being in danger."  
"Koga's the guy that was over at Ruki's earlier today. Shou said that Ruki had invited him over for sex or something."  
"I don't know anything about that. Hang on a second," he said as Reita signaled him. He covered the mouth piece on the phone and nodded for the bassist to talk.  
"The medics are at Ruki's and I can hear Aoi and Uruha talking to them. Should I wait until they leave or hang up now?"  
"Go ahead and hang up. I'll call Aoi back after I get done talking to Nao. Thanks babe." He gave the blonde a hug as he returned his attention back to the phone. "Sorry about that Nao. The paramedics just arrived at Ruki's place. Look, do you think you and Saga can keep an eye on Shou until I know what the hell is going on?"  
"Yeah. I don't think it'll take much to convince him to stay here for a while. He's pretty screwed up right now after seeing Ruki with another guy."  
"Normally that wouldn't surprise me but I talked to him the other day and I just can't picture him doing that to Shou. Not the way he was talking about him. Why don't you see if you can avoid telling him about this Koga guy until I can get to the bottom of this?"  
"Yeah, alright. Call me as soon as you know something."  
"Hai. Just make sure that Shou's safe for the time being."  
"Saga won't let anything happen to him. Oh and if Ruki was cheating with that guy, Saga is planning to kick his ass six ways to Sunday. Just a little heads up."  
"Great. Thanks."  
Kai sat on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands. Whoever this Koga guy was he was going to be in some really deep shit if Kai ever got his hands on him. Reita sat down and leaned into him before handing his phone back. Kai smiled down at the other man tiredly before he called Aoi to see if there was any news.  
"Kai," the raven answered.  
"Hey Aoi. Do we know what happened to Ruki yet?"  
"You were right about him being stabbed. I'm at the hospital right now and they haven't told me anything since we got here. Uruha stayed behind to talk to the police. Do you know anything else about Koga, like his family name or what he looks like?"  
"No. This is the first I've heard of him. Dammit now what?" Kai swore as his phone beeped. "I'll call you later. Uruha's on the other line."  
"K, bye."  
Aoi hung up and sat looking blankly at his phone for several minutes. This couldn't really be happening, could it? Sure Ruki was a player and pissed a lot of people off but wasn't trying to kill him over reacting just a little bit. Ruki had to be alright. He was startled when the phone he had been staring at suddenly shook and chimed. *Done here. Omw. U 3*  
He smiled at that. They'd been together for just over six months now and it had been an amazing six months. He let his thoughts drift away from the depressing hospital back to the their anniversay a few weeks ago. He had slept in that day since it was one of the bands rare days off. When he had finally gotten out of bed around noon and dragged himself downstairs he had seen a picnic basket with a bow tied to it. He had poured a cup of coffee and decided to peek in the basket. Instead of the lunch he expected to find there was a tiny little ball of brown fur curled up inside. Setting the mug aside he had gently scooped up the cutest kitten he had ever seen. It was a living version of the plush toy, Ren, that Uruha had given him. He had held the kitten up to get a better look at it when Uruha had come up behind him, wrapping him in a hug. The kitten, later named Yori, had waved a paw at them and started to purr. They had spent the rest of the day either in bed or playing with the kitten. It was one of the best days that Aoi could think of and he clung to that memory as he sat in the stark hospital waiting room. Unable to sit still any longer he got up and started pacing the length of the small room. He was lost in thought until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and hold him tight. Closing his eyes he leaned back in his lovers embrace, glad not to be alone.  
"Hey kitty," Uruha breathed in his ear.  
"Hey yourself."  
"Any word yet?"  
"Nothing. What did the police say?"  
"A bunch of bullshit. Until I called Kai and let him talk to them."  
"Piss themselves?"  
"Damned near. Gods, leader can be one scary mother fucker when he's angry."  
"I remember," he said softly. He thought briefly of the beating the drummer have given Uruha once and the scars Reita hid from most of the world.  
"By the time he got done with those guys the were looking high and low for that little black book Ruki keeps. Hopefully they find it and something more about this Koga creep."  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and Kai will find him before they do," he joked. "If I have to find that bastard myself I will," Kai said as he and Reita entered the waiting area.  
"Kai, Reita," the guitarists greeted.  
"Any word?" Reita asked.  
"Not yet," Aoi answered again.  
"The police did find Ruki's book. Thankfully there was only one Koga in it. They have his information and they're looking for him now. They are going to have a uniformed officer posted here for Ruki's protection once he's in a room. I told them they needed to have one watching over Shou as well since Ruki thought he was in danger," Kai informed the rest of the band.  
"Wait a minute," Uruha said. "Ruki and Shou are still together?"  
"They were until this shit happened. I tracked Shou down to Nao and Saga's place. Apparently when he went to pick up Ruki today he found Koga there. He thought Ruki was screwing around on him from what Nao told me. Nao's going to talk Shou into staying with them for a while. "Until we know more about what really happened we're trying to keep Shou in the dark about the stabbing. I'd like to keep him out of sight for the time being. If he's coming and going from the hospital it'll make him an easy target."  
"So what do we do now?" Uruha asked.  
"The only thing we can do. We wait," Kai answered gravely.  
They waited for several hours in the sterile white room that smelled of disinfectant. They took turns pacing, flipping through the old magazines and checking the clock. Finally around two in the morning a doctor approached them. The four men stood and held their breathe as they waited for word on the bands vocalist.  
"Your friend is very lucky to be alive," the doctor told them. "He lost a lot of blood and there were several damaged organs. We did the best we could to repair the damage but it's too early to say how he'll do. He's stable for the moment and he'll be transfered to the ICU once he comes out of recovery."  
"When can we see him?" Kai asked.  
"Not yet. The police are with him now but I doubt they'll get anything useful. He's on some pretty serious pain medication as well as the anesthetics from surgery. When he's moved up to the ICU they'll let you in one at a time."  
"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," Kai thanked the doctor. It was another hour before they were led up to the ICU area. The nurse showed Kai to Ruki's bed and walked him past the uniformed police officer. She told him he could have five minutes before he would have to leave. "Damn Ruki. You look like shit," he said to the small vocalist.  
Ruki's eyes fluttered open and he looked around.  
"Ruki? Can you hear me?"  
"Kai?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Do you want some ice or something?"  
"Shou. Is Shou?"  
"He's fine. He's with Nao and Saga and there's a police officer watching out for him."  
"Good."  
"What happened?"  
"Koga came over. Knife. Shou came. Had to make him leave."  
"Here, ice is all you get right now."  
"Thanks," he said as he sucked on the tiny cubes. "Koga got pissed. I didn't want him. He attacked and said Shou's next. Can't let him."  
"Don't worry. We'll make sure he doesn't get to Shou. You just rest okay?"  
The blonde nodded and fell back asleep as the nurse came in and told Kai his time was over. He told the others what Ruki had said before they went in to visit. Ruki didn't wake back up and finally the four went home. Kai sent a text to Nao updating him with what little news they had. Nao responded a few minutes later telling him that other than the police officer outside they hadn't seen anyone in the area. For now Shou was safe. Ruki wasn't out of the woods yet. Koga was still out there somewhere. Everybody else went home and dropped into an exhausted sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Karma RukiXShou Part 6

Over the next week Ruki's condition was slowly upgraded to the point where he was moved into a regular room. The police had been back to talk to the vocalist a few times during that week. Unfortunately they had been unable to find a trace of Koga since the attack. The officers were still stationed at the hospital and watching over Shou. Ruki had reluctantly agreed to keep Shou in the dark about the attack. Whatever it took to keep the other safe, no matter how much Ruki disliked the idea. Now that he was awake more than out of it from the medication he had to rely on updates that Kai got from Nao. He really hoped that when this was over it wasn't too late to fix things with Shou.  
He was glad that his friends came by to keep him company but it was Shou he really wanted to see right now. If the police hadn't caught Koga by the time he got out of the hospital Ruki was going to find that bastard himself. After he got himself a taser or something. He fell asleep caught between images of seeing Shou again and throwing Koga off a cliff.  
Kai and Reita had spent the afternoon at the hospital with Ruki and then had gone to the vocalists apartment. They had hired a crew to clean the blood from the carpets but the couch had been written off as a loss. The replacement had come in today so Kai had to be there to sign for it and then he and Reita had wrestled it into place. As they were leaving Kai had remembered that his phone was charging in the kitchen and gone back in for it. When he came back out Reita had been clutching his arm and cursing while he backed up towards the door. Kai looked past him and saw Koga, bloody knife in hand coming towards them. He saw the blood dripping from between his lovers fingers and then he saw red.  
"Oh hell no!" Kai roared as he shoved the bassist behind him and charged. He avoided the knife and landed a fist on the other mans jaw. Koga swung the knife up again but Kai stepped back in time and only his shirt was cut. As the other man advanced on him Kai used his own momentum against him and sent him crashing into the partially open door. The other man recovered before Kai reached him and scrambled to his feet. Kai tackled him and the knife went flying towards the living room. The two men rolled across the floor trading blows but it was clear that the drummer was in much better physical shape. Koga desperately tried to get out from under the stronger man. He pulled a dirty trick and brought his knee up to Kai's groin and was able to stun him. Koga made a run for the knife while the other man was momentarily helpless. He turned around to attack again but had forgotten about the bassist being there. Reita slammed into the dark haired assailant and sent the two of them crashing through the sliding glass door. Their combined momentum sent them across the balcony and over the railing. Kai watched in terror as the two men went over the edge knowing that the drop would be fatal. He pulled himself up and staggered out into the night. He couldn't bring himself to look over the side and see his lover mangled on the ground below. "Kai? A little help here please," he heard the bassists voice call out.  
"Rei?" "Seriously Kai, get over here and pull me up. My arm already hurts like hell," the disembodied voice said.  
"But," Kai said. He shook his head to clear it as he stepped to the railing. There, barely hanging on to the ledge, was Reita. "Holy shit! Hang on baby."  
"That's kinda the plan."  
Kai brushed some of the shattered door aside and stretched out on his stomach. He was going to have to pull the other up until he could grasp the railing and then help him up and over it. It was several tense minutes later before the blonde was safely on the balcony being crushed by Kai. They heard the sirens as they embraced on the balcony and realized that one of the occupants of the building must have called the police. After talking to the police both men were taken to the hospital to treat the cuts from both knife and glass. Before going home they stopped in to see Ruki and let him know that Koga was no longer a threat. The vocalist was relieved and thanked them both repeatedly. Once they had left he had immediately tried to call Shou. "`lo," he heard the sleepy answer.  
"Shou?"  
"Fuck. Leave me alone Ruki," he said before hanging up.  
Ruki smiled as he ended the call. So what if Shou was still pissed at him, he thought, at least he was alive and well. As soon as his doctor came in the morning Ruki would ask when he was going to be leaving. He needed to think of a way to prove to Shou that he hadn't actually invited Koga over in the first place. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.  
It was another three days before the doctor actually let him out of the hospital and it was with a very strong warning to take it easy. His wounds had healed but his body still needed time to recover. Normally it would have been Kai picking him up from the hospital but this time it was Aoi and Uruha. Since the close call the other night Kai had Reita under lock and key and probably unable to walk anyhow.  
Instead of taking him home Ruki insisted on going directly to Nao and Saga's place to see Shou. The two guitarists were amused but agreed if he swore to take it easy. "First of all, I just want to talk to him. It's been almost two weeks and he still thinks I was cheating. Secondly, the month isn't up quite yet, so even if he wasn't pissed off there's still the whole no sex thing," he explained. "Just shut up and take me over there."  
"You agreed to a month with no sex?" Uruha asked in disbelief.  
"Duh. That was Shou's condition so, yeah I agreed to it."  
"Wow. I never would've thought you'd go that far."  
"Well he did say that he didn't think I could go even two weeks without sex," Ruki admitted.  
"Now I see. It was a challenge and you had to prove him wrong."  
"Well, maybe a little at first. But it's not like that now. Can we just go already?"  
"Sure."  
Uruha started the car and left the hospital at last. Ruki sat in the back seat lost in thought on the drive. He still hadn't been able to come up a way to convince Shou that he had nothing to do with Koga coming over. How was he supposed to fix things between them if Shou wasn't able to trust him? Damn this was a mess and really it was his own fault. If he hadn't been so callous about his past relationships, well one night stands mostly, this wouldn't have happened in the first place. Now his past might have cost him the one person he actually gave a damn about. Gods, if Miyavi could see him right now he's laugh. Karma had definately just bitch slapped him.  
Ruki looked around as the car was turned off and he hesitated before getting out. Would Shou even hear him out or just shut the door in his face? Uruha and Aoi were standing outside waiting for him so he took a deep breath and decided to just get this over with. If Shou wouldn't speak to him it was better to know now. Walking up to the door he knocked twice and waited. "Ruki," Nao greeted with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright. Aoi, Uruha, why don't you guys come in?"  
"Thanks Nao," Ruki replied as they were led into the kitchen. "Hey guys," Saga said as they entered the room. "Ruki, I'd like a word with you."  
"Be nice, Saga. He just got out of the hospital," Nao reminded.  
"Yeah, I know." he led Ruki into the living room and told him to sit. "Look, Shou was just starting to get over you. If you aren't serious about him then just leave now. If I have to watch him go through this again I will gladly kick your sorry ass."  
"I don't expect you to believe me but I am serious about Shou. I know my track record better than anybody else, trust me," Ruki said with a grimace. "And Saga, I want to say thanks. To both you and Nao for keeping Shou here so he was safe. I'm glad he has you guys for friends."  
"We did it for him. Not you."  
"Well thanks all the same. I don't know what I'd have done if something happeded to him because of me."  
"Yeah okay. Let's head back in with the others. I don't want Nao thinking he has to rescue you or anything."  
They went back to the kitchen just as Nao was heading out of it with a frying pan in his hand. Saga gave him a questioning look but the drummer just shrugged and turned around. Ruki made a mental note to never piss Nao off if they were near a kitchen. He sat at the table and was about to thank Nao when he heard Shou's voice.  
"Morning. Hey Aoi, Uruha what are you guys," his voice trailed off as he saw Ruki was there as well. "What the hell is he doing here?"  
"Just calm down for a minute Shou," Nao said. "How could you guys just let him in here? I thought you were my friends."  
"Shou," Ruki said as he started towards the other vocalist. "No. I told you to leave me alone. Just go."  
"Please just let me explain." He stopped in front of the taller man and simply looked at him. Shou glared down at him then did the first thing that came across his mind. He balled up his fist and slammed it into the smaller man. "Itai," was all Ruki managed to say before everything went dark.  
"Shou! Ruki!" the other four men yelled as the tiny blonde hit the floor.  
"Should I call an ambulance or something?" Nao asked.  
"How could you?" Aoi accused as he knelt next to the prone man.  
"Nice one." Saga said, earning a smack from Nao.  
"Shou, I am going to be so pissed if I have to drag him right back to the hospital. We just got him out." Uruha said.  
"Nani?" Shou asked as he tried to make sense out of the mixed reactions. "Why was he in the hospital?"  
"Koga tried to kill him that's why. Koga stabbed him and tried to kill him when he couldn't get it up because he wants you, not Koga, not anybody else." Aoi explained as he held up a hand to stop his lover from confronting him. "Don't give me that look Uru. I know we weren't supposed to say anything about that."  
"What are you talking about?" Shou asked weakly. He looked down at Ruki and realized that he did seen paler than usual. Oh gods, what had he done? 


	7. Chapter 7

Karma RukiXShou Part 7

Ruki groaned and opened his eyes warily. He saw Aoi and Uruha looking down at him with concern while Saga was smirking. He got to his feet and looked around for Shou. Uruha pointed him in the direction of the living room. He walked past Saga and barely resisted the urge to kick him in the shin. In the living room he saw Nao holding a crying Shou, trying miserably to comfort him.  
"Could you give us a few, Nao?" Ruki asked.  
"Sure. Just go easy on him, huh? Oh, and remember it was Kai's idea not to tell him," Nao said as he left.  
"Thanks." He took the drummers place on the couch and pulled Shou into his arms.  
"I'm sorry," Shou cried into his shirt.  
"Shhh. It's okay boo," Ruki soothed. "No it's not. I hit you. Right where you were stabbed," Shou said brokenly. "I'll be fine."  
"How do you know? Shouldn't we get you to the hospital just in case?" Shou asked. He pushed the blondes shirt out of the way to examine his stomach. He looked in horror at the numerous scars that now covered the previously smooth skin. They were still an angry red color and Shou ran his hand over the area, pressing lightly to check for any swelling underneath. He stopped when Ruki gave a small groan.  
"Does it hurt there?"  
"Not really."  
"Where? Come on, we're taking you to the hospital," Shou said sitting up.  
"I don't need to go to the hospital."  
"Yes you do. I probably tore open some stitches or something inside."  
"I'm alright boo," Ruki said pulling him back down. He settled the taller man against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "There, all better."  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I am now,"Ruki said as he placed a kiss in the dark hair.  
"And you'd tell me if you weren't?"  
"Promise. Now just hush and let me hold you."  
"Okay," Shou said with a smile.  
Some time later Aoi and Nao found them asleep on the couch, still clinging to each other and both of them smiling. They crept back into the kitchen and told the others. Uruha smiled and suggested they go home and do some cuddling of their own. Saga made gagging sounds and didn't quiet duck in time to avoid the frying pan to the back of his head. "See you guys later," Nao said as the two guitarists prepared to leave. "I think Saga and I are going to curl up in bed with a good movie."  
"Really? What are we watching?" Saga said happily. "Oh I don't know. One of those really sappy ones that you can't stand. How about the one were she has all those dresses?"  
"Nao, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be nice to Ruki from now on. Anything but that," Saga pleaded.  
"But that's a good one," Aoi said looking at Uruha.  
"If you want to watch it that's fine with me," Uruha replied. "I'll be in the bedroom watching something with a much higher rating. It's up to you though."  
"On second thought," Aoi pulled Uruha towards the door. "I think you're movie sounds much more interesting. Bye."  
"That's not fair," Saga said as the couple left. "You know, Nao, we have some 'interesting' movies we could watch."  
"Hmm. You know I think it's been a long time since I've seen Ghost. Maybe we'll watch that instead."  
"How about if you just hit me in the head again," Saga said hopefully. "I know!" Nao said brightly. "We'll just have a movie marathon today."  
Saga groaned as he was dragged along behind his lover and made to sit through hours of torture. He tried to sleep through some of it but every time he drifted off Nao would shake him and tell him he was missing the best part.

It was late afternoon when Ruki woke up and found himself covered by Shou. This was the perfect way to spend his free time, Ruki decided. Shou woke up and chuckled as he felt the others buldge pressing into him. He lifted his head enough to capture the smaller mans lips in a kiss. Soon they were both moaning and rubbing their hard cocks against each other.  
"Not on the couch," they heard Saga say from the hallway. "Take it to the bedroom at least."  
"Good idea," Shou said as he pulled away.  
"Sorry boo," Ruki groaned. "That's not an option right now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"First of all, I'm not cleared for any 'physical activity' yet."  
"Oh," Shou said. "I hadn't thought about that."  
"Then there's also the fact that the month isn't over either."  
"I think after what happened I'm willing to overlook that."  
"I'm not. I agreed to one month and you only got two weeks. That time I was in the hospital doesn't count. The way I see it, I still owe you two more weeks. Hell maybe even a whole month since I technically did break the whole no sex rule."  
"You what?" Shou asked confused.  
"It's not what you're thinking," Ruki assured him. "It was Koga and he was holding a knife on me. I didn't want to do anything with him but I didn't have a lot of choice about it."  
"I thought Aoi said you didn't."  
"He said that huh? Remind me to tell him to keep his mouth shut. We didn't actually have sex but not because he didn't want to. And there are other things that come before you know."  
After a good deal of prompting Shou was able to pry the entire story out of his boyfriend. He could only stare in horror as the shorter man paced while he talked. Ruki told him about everything that happened that night, the little he knew about Koga's death and everything in between. When he finished he looked over to where Shou was sitting. The hurt and anger had returned to the others eyes and Ruki swallowed bitterly. "Nao! Saga! What the hell?" Shou yelled across the house.  
"Shou? What's wrong?" Nao asked as he came out, pulling on his shirt.  
"You guys knew about Ruki being stabbed? And about the fact that Koga was trying to find and kill me?"  
"Ano, it was Kai's idea not to tell you," Nao admitted.  
"But you agreed?"  
"Well yeah."  
"It was for your own good, Shou," Saga added.  
"So all this time I was here thinking the worst and you guys never said a word. What if Ruki had died? Would you have let me keep thinking he was a lying, cheating bastard? Would you have even told me he died?"  
"Shou," Ruki said as he came up behind the taller vocalist. "It's alright boo. I'm fine and they were only trying to protect you. Just like I was. Don't be too mad at them."  
"We're sorry Shou. Really," Nao said contritely.  
"Fine," Shou relented as he relaxed into Ruki's hold. "Just don't ever keep something like that from me again."  
"Deal."  
Shou pulled away and told Ruki to wait in the living room for him before he dragged the other two into the kitchen with him. There was some minor complaining and Saga yelped after a particularly loud thump. A few minutes later he came back from the kitchen carrying a picnic basket. "What's with this?" Ruki asked as Shou pulled the blanket from the back of the couch.  
"This is what we were about to do before we got interupted last time," Shou said with a smile. "Come on. The weather is just perfect for a picnic today and I could really use the fresh air."  
"You sure about this? After everything that I told you happened?"  
"Well you did say you owed me another two weeks. And you're not cleared for anything else yet. So let's go have a picnic."  
Ruki smiled and pulled him down for a devastating kiss before letting him out the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

Karma RukiXShou Part 8

"Ahhhh, yes. Right there," Shou groaned. "Yeah? How about here?" Ruki asked devilishly.  
"Ohhhh. Wow, uh there works too," he said breathlessly.  
"Seriously guys?! On the couch again?" Saga exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Nani?" Ruki asked innocently.  
"No sex on the couch!"  
"Sex?" Ruki laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Saga. I'm just giving him a back rub."  
"All that from a back rub?" Nao said sticking his head in the room. "You have got to teach Saga how to do that."  
"Just what we need. Can you see the neighbors reaction when I try to explain those noises?"  
"At least they stopped coming over every time we have sex."  
"They what?" Shou asked sitting up.  
"Ano, they used to interupt a lot when we first started seeing each other." Nao said.  
"Ha! That was only after the police started to complain about wasting their time being called over," Saga added.  
"The police?" Ruki asked.  
"Every time," Nao said blushing.  
"Do I want to know?" this from Shou.  
"Well, you see..."  
"Nao's a screamer," Saga finished for him with a wicked grin. "He's been on his best behavior while you're here though."  
"I did not need to know that," Shou said.  
"Ditto," Ruki agreed. "Maybe we should just go to your place after all."  
"What about needing a chaperone?"  
"I'll take my chances. It shouldn't be long before I can get back into my place."  
"What are you two talking about?" Nao asked.  
"Ruki's place is still sealed because of the death there. We were thinking of just staying at my place but he thinks we need a chaperone for the next two weeks," Shou explained.  
"Can't keep your hands to yourself huh, Ruki?" Saga joked.  
"I keep forgetting he's still recovering," Shou admitted.  
"You? Well um, I'm going to go start dinner."  
Everyone laughed as the bassist hurried from the room. After dinner Shou gathered his things that had accumulated during his stay at his bandmates place. He and Ruki said their goodbyes and went to his apartment to avoid learning any further unwanted facts about Nao and Saga's sex life. They watched some television on the couch until Shou noticed that Ruki was dozing off again. "Come on, Ru. Time for bed," he said rousing the other.  
"Hmm. Oh bed sounds good. Somewhere that the lights actually go off all the way and there isn't constant beeping. That really sounds good right now."  
"Let's go then. There's a nice big comfy bed with fluffy pillows and cool silk sheets to climb in between."  
"I love your bed."  
"You haven't even seen it yet," he laughed.  
"Don't need to. I've been in the hospital for the last few weeks and a real bed is one of the things I missed most."  
"Oh really? What else did you miss? Real food?"  
"You," he said as he fell on his back into the bed. With a smile he pulled Shou down with him.  
"Yeah?"  
In answer Ruki leaned over the taller man and kissed him. Just a light brush at first, followed by longer, lingering strokes. He teased the full lower lip with his teeth before sucking gently. His tongue slid in between the parted lips and he feasted on the others mouth like a starving man at a banquet.  
Shou moaned into the kiss as he felt a hand trailing down his chest and back up beneath his shirt. He sat up and removed shirt, throwing it in the direction of his laundry basket. Ruki gave him a half smile as he lay back down before continuing where he had left off. He touched, licked and kissed every inch of skin as he explored, finding every spot that made the taller man squirm beneath him. Satisfied that he had found exactly which buttons to push he moved lower, his hand covering the others bulge through the denim he wore. As he dipped his tongue into Shou's navel he unsnapped the waist and slid the zipper down with a slow hiss. His hand moved into the now open jeans and he palmed the straining cock through the thin fabric of his briefs. He quickly removed both jeans and briefs, leaving the taller man bare before his hungry gaze.  
"Oh gods, Ru. We can't do this. Not until after the doctor releases you. Wasn't that what you said? No sex until then remember?"  
"This isn't sex boo. This is me getting to know every inch of your body. Finding out what makes you tick and what makes you feel good."  
"That's an easy one. You make me feel good."  
"Then I'm almost there. I want to know exactly where to touch to make you come undone. Where to kiss to make you beg for more. All that and so much more."  
Shou's eyes closed and his breathing grew ragged as Ruki proceeded to do exactly that. He gasped for air as felt he felt his cock being teased by the shorter mans fingers and then his mouth. Ruki flicked his tongue out and traced the prominent vein from the base to the flared head. He lapped up the precum gathering there before taking the entire shaft into his mouth.  
He bobbed his head up and down several times before the slight discomfort in his stomach turned into a rapidly building pain. He placed his hands on the others hips and rolled them over so that he was underneath his lover. Quickly he gabbed a pillow to lift his head off the mattress before guiding the taller mans hips into a steady rhythm. Ruki's hands splayed out as he cupped the others ass while his tongue rubbed against the underside of the cock fucking his mouth. He groaned knowing the vibrations were felt against the head as it rammed into his throat. Shou's thrusts became more erratic and his breath came in short gasps signaling he was close to cumming. He felt a finger begin circling his entrance, prodding in time to his thrusts. As the finger at last entered his tight hole Ruki let a loud groan fill his throat and pressed his tongue harder against the Shou's cock. The combination of sensations was enough to send him over the edge and he screamed out his release. His legs began to shake and the blonde helped him collapse onto his side. Ruki gave a low chuckle as Shou lay beside him, dazed and unable to form a coherent sentance. He quickly stripped down and helped Shou in between the sheets before turning out the lights and joining him in bed. As they lay together falling into an exhausted sleep Ruki was glad they didn't have a chaperone after all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Karma RukiXShou Part 9

Ruki's apartment was released a few days after he left the hospital, not that he spent much time there. The police had returned his little black book and it sat in it's little evidence bag just inside the door, fogotten where he had dropped it. Ruki stood in the entryway looking at the living room where he had thought he would die only a month ago. He made himself walk over to the couch and then out onto the balcony. There were a few stray pieces of glass here and there but those were the only signs remaining of the struggles that had taken place. One person had died and two others had come close to their ends here. Maybe it was time to find a new place, he thought.  
He went into the bedroom and started flipping through his wardrobe again. He had an appointment with his doctor in a while and then he and Shou were meeting up later at the club. Their friends would be joining them there for a few drinks to celebrate his recovery, he hoped.  
He smiled as he thought about all the things he had done to Shou in the last two weeks. Just because sex wasn't an option didn't mean he couldn't use his mouth and hands. He was pretty sure he knew most of his lovers sweet spots by now but looked forward to finding more tonight. Snapping out of his thoughts he turned his attention back to finding something to wear out tonight. There in the back of the closet was the shirt he was looking for. A bright, electric blue button up that he had bought on a whim and never worn. He hesitated over whether to wear black or white slacks with it but eventually chose the white. He added a pair of white dress shoes and a matching leather belt to the outfit. Looking through the boxes on his dresser he selected a watch with a slim white band and simple, silver chain with a pentacle. He decided to leave his hands bare of adornment for the night. He didn't need flashy or eye catching decorations to call attention to him. As long as Shou there and liked what he saw then it was enough. He laid the outfit on his bed and got ready for his doctor appointment.

That night Ruki walked into the club with a smile on his face. The doctor had given him a clean bill of health and he was eager to see Shou. He looked over the sea of faces already filling the club but wasn't surprised to find that he was the first one there. He ordered a drink at the bar and looked for a table close enough to watch the door. It took a few tours around the club before he found a good spot and he settled in to wait for his friends. Aoi and Uruha were the first to arrive, followed closely by Nao and Saga. Reita and Kai came in shortly afterwards and finally Hiroto and Tora joined them. The only one missing now was Shou and Ruki was starting to get nervous. He hadn't seen or heard from the other vocalist since getting dropped at his apartment a few hours ago.  
Ruki pulled out his phone intending to call the other vocalist and check on him. Before he had finished entering the number Reita tapped him and pointed towards the entrance of the club. He started to smile in relief as he saw Shou there until he noticed who he was talking to. Oh hell, he thought, why did it have to be Miyavi and what were they talking about? The two men laughed as they started looking around the room. Spotting their group, Shou led the way to where everyone was waiting for him. "Hey guys! Look who I found!" Shou said before walking over to sit next to Ruki. He gave the blonde a lingering kiss as the rest of the party greeted the two newcomers.  
"Hiya!" Miyavi sang as he bounced in place.  
"Have a seat, Myv," Ruki offered as he come up for air.  
"Okay but just for a real quick minute. I heard about what happened to you guys and I just wanted to see for myself that eveybody was alright. You are okay, right?" he asked looking at Kai, Reita and Ruki in turn.  
"All good, Miyavi," Kai said as he wrapped an arm around Reita possessively.  
"Yeah we're fine," Reita added as he leaned into the drummer. Miyavi didn't miss the slight wince as he shifted his position and grinned. He guessed it was true that they hadn't been seen for the last two weeks.  
"And you Ruki? Are you really okay?" he asked.  
"I am. Clean bill of health from the doctor to prove it."  
"Good. I was worried about you for a while there. Just because you used to be a complete dog doesn't mean I think you deserved that," he said honestly.  
"Thanks. I think."  
"No hard feelings, Ruki. I'm glad things didn't work out between us. You and Shou look right together. I'm happy for you."  
"How about you? Anybody new in your life?  
"As a matter of fact yes," he cooed and started bouncing again. "A few nights after I told you to not call I ran into Gackt and we had a few drinks here. Then we went back to my place and had a few more and a really wild night of sex. And lots of wild, kinky sex almost every night since then."  
"Well, uh, good to hear. He's treating you alright then?"  
"Look at you being all protective now. Shou, you're amazing. Whatever you're doing keep it up. To answer your question, yes he is treating me right. And there he is now with my drink. Nice seeing you all again. Everyone, enjoy your night. I know I will be."  
"Wow," Kai said as the always energetic Miyavi left the table with a lustful smile on his face. "That was interesting even for, Myv."  
"Is he really using Gackt as a stripper pole?" Reita asked curiously.  
"Oh my gods he is."  
"Guess it's going to be a short night out," Saga said as they all watched Gackt carry the now shirtless Miyavi out of the club.  
"Yeah but I bet it's going to be a long night in bed," Nao said. "If I start stripping will you drag me out of here and fuck me until I can't scream anymore?"  
"You start stripping and we won't make it that far. Back seat of the car might be close enough," Saga joked.  
"Promise?" Nao asked as he started to unbutton his shirt. Saga choked on his drink before throwing Nao over his shoulder and left without another word.  
"Please tell me we didn't park near them," Reita said to Kai.  
"I'm not sure. Why?" Kai admitted. Reita whispered in his ear and the drummer actually blushed a little. "I think I'll go make sure we parked way on the other side of the lot."  
"So, Ruki, did I hear that the doctor said you're recovered?" Aoi asked changing the awkward subject.  
"That's right. All clear now," Ruki said with a grin.  
"You're sure? No more restrictions?" Shou asked him.  
"None."  
"Then what are we still doing here? Or do you have to strip to get laid tonight?"  
"Don't even think about it," he growled. "We can leave whenever you're ready, boo."  
"Boo?" Tora said with a laugh. "Are you serious?"  
"Don't tease, Tora, or I'll tell them what I call you in bed," Hiroto said.  
"Oh really? I can let them know that you like to be called by that one name," he said with a smirk.  
"Mm hmm. I like it though. You can tell anybody you want if it makes you feel better. Are you sure you want me to tell them that you're my," he said as Tora's hand flew to cover his mouth. "No more teasing. I get it," he yelped as Hiroto bit his hand lightly. He looked up and saw that Shou and Ruki had left while they were arguing. "Well, I guess the parties over so I'm going to take Hiroto here home and show him it's not nice to bite. See you guys later."  
"I guess we should get going too then. C'mon kitty, for some reason I have the strongest urge to watch you strip for me and then I'm going to," he was stopped from finishing that thought when Aoi place a finger against his lips.  
"Why don't you tell me, in detail, what you want after we get in the car? I don't think Reita really wants to hear all the naughty plans you have in store for me."  
"Good idea. Later Rei."  
Reita looked around at the now empty table. He stood up stiffly and pulled out his wallet, throwing a few bills down for a tip. He tried at adjust himself discreetly before turning to leave. He could barely walk after the last two weeks spent mostly in bed. Kai's more aggressive, dominant side had been showing ever since the incident with Koga. The only thing he minded about that was the near constant sex drive it came with. He ass hurt and he was sure it would be months before he could walk normally. "I fucking hate you all," he said to the empty table before turning to leave.  
"What's that baby?" Kai asked as the blonde bumped into him. He grinned happily as he felt the erection pressing into him.  
"They all left," he complained as he tried to pull away.  
"Oh," Kai said in disappointment. He noticed the way his lover tried to hide his arousal as well as the limp. "Why don't we go home and I'll give you a treat?"  
"Pudding?" he asked hopefully.  
"I was thinking something a little more fun than that."  
"Kai, please. I don't think I can take anymore," he said quietly.  
"I know baby. I was thinking that maybe tonight I'd give you a blowjob."  
"But you've never..." he let his voice trail off.  
"I know. One time only offer here."  
"Well I was looking forward to pudding but I guess that can wait for another day," he replied almost shyly.  
"Are you serious?" Kai looked at him incredulously. The other looked at him from under his long bangs and quickly looked away, blushing. "Just this once and only because you're too damn cute. A blowjob and pudding."  
"Really?!" Reita asked before kissing him fiercely. "I love you Kai kun!"  
"Love you too babe. Now let's go before I change my mind."

Ruki and Shou barely made it into the taller mans apartment before their clothing started flying off. Socks and shoes were dropped haphazardly inside the door, which Shou almost forgot to lock. Ruki's shirt was draped over the shelf in the entryway while Shou's was only a few feet away. Shou's pants were at the end of the hallway and Ruki's almost made it into the bedroom. Neither one of them had bothered to wear anything else. They fell onto the bed together barely breaking their kiss. Shou reached out, pulling a bottle of lube from under the pillows and poured a generous amount into his hands. With one hand he slicked Ruki's throbbing member while the other hand was busy preparing his entrance. When he couldn't wait any longer he guided the other vocalists cock to his waiting hole.  
"Are you sure boo?" "Yes. Oh gods yes," he panted as Ruki slowly entered him. He pushed up completely impaling himself.  
"Shou!" he gasped.  
"I've. Been waiting. Six long. Weeks. For this," he said as he tried to set a faster pace. "The hell. With gentle. Oh gods. Just fuck me already!"  
Ruki groaned as he complied willingly. He brought the taller mans legs up, knees to his shoulders and leaned down getting the deepest angle he could. He slammed into Shou with a fevered desperation causing the other man to buck into him uncontrolably. When he reached between them and started stroking Shou's cock the taller man began crying out incoherently. The already tight muscles clenching around his own cock squeezed even harder as the other man quickly found his release. Ruki tried to hold out a little longer but it was impossible. His body tensed as the pleasure built unbearable and he cried out his lovers name as he came undone.  
Completely spent Ruki pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Shou. Neither of them was able to speak let alone move for some time afterwards. Finally Ruki lifted his head and rained kisses on his lovers still flushed face. "You okay, boo?" he asked between kisses.  
"Never better. I might not be able to move for a week but it was worth it."  
"Ne? I'll go run you a hot bath."  
"I don't want to move yet. I'm not sure if I even can."  
"You've got ten minutes while the tub fills. Then one way or another you're getting into it."  
"Dictator."  
"Nah. I'm just a bossy little shit. Deal with it," he said as he climbed unsteadily from the bed. "Ten minutes."  
"Alright already." "No falling asleep either."  
"I got it. Ten minutes and then into the tub."  
"Bitch all you want. You'll thank me later."  
"Join me in the bath and I'll thank you then."  
"It would serve you right if I took you up on that."  
"Please do. You've had your fun for the past two weeks. I can think of a few things we can do in the tub."  
Ruki stopped at the door and looked back at Shou. He walked back to the bed and kissed the other man passionately. Then he walked out of the room and ran the bath. When it was filled enough that it wouldn't overflow when the two of them climbed in he shut off the water and went to get Shou. "That was not ten minutes," he grumbled as Ruki helped him off the bed.  
"Too bad."  
"You are bossy."  
"I told you."  
"So does this hot bath thing really work?"  
"Ano, I think so."  
"You think so. That's not exactly reassuring, Ru."  
"Sorry, boo. I don't have a lot of experience with this part."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning by now I'd be gone with most of the time. I've never really cared enough to stick around afterwards let alone offer to take care of somebody."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Never?"  
"So are you saying that this time you do care?"  
"Are you kidding? You can't tell?"  
"I want to hear you say it."  
"I love you."  
"You..."  
"Yes Shou. I. Love. You."  
"Oh. Well that's good because I love you too."  
"Good. Then get in the tub and we'll find out if it really works or not," he said with a laugh. 


End file.
